Western Wishin'
by sensual l e t t u c e
Summary: Vengeance demons, the Slayer's cockroaches.


Disclaimer: I don't own Red Dead or BuffyTVS, they go to their respective owners/creators.

_[a/n]_ I love RDR, it's seriously the best game ever. Just a little intro I wrote at the beginning of the year, that could be turned into a story, or whatnot. I don't think I am going to, though. I love the idea of this crossover, if someone wants to use this idea and make a story, or just come up with one on your own, I'd be your biggest fan!:)

For this Dawn = real and waaay younger than Buffy.

* * *

><p>...<p>

..

...

"Mom, I'm home!" Buffy kicked the front door closed behind her and slipped out of her flip-flops.

Her mother said something from the kitchen that she couldn't make out, no doubt preparing dinner.

The blonde stomped upstairs and into her room, falling face first into her bed, dropping her bag in the process.

School had been especially hellish.

She got lunch detention for not doing her chemistry homework, hadn't studied at all for the history test that her teacher reminded them was tomorrow, and of course Snyder was breathing down her neck like always.

Buffy sat up and sighed. '_Might as well attempt to get a good test score._'

She grabbed her history book and flipped to a random page.

About ten minutes later her door opened. She didn't look up as the person entered and stood by her bed.

"Buffy, will you play cowgirls with me?" Dawn whined, poking her sister.

Buffy didn't move. "No. I have a long date with my history book, and after that is patrol. Stop poking me."

The little girl pouted. "But you promised yesterday!"

"Maybe and yes aren't the same thing, and what is with this obsession with cowboys? I thought you liked princesses?"

"Princesses don't get to ride horses!" Dawn said, in a 'duh' voice.

Buffy rolled her eyes.

Her little sister continued in a dream-like voice. "Don't you just wish you could be a cowgirl in the old west?"

"Yeah, sure..." She replied absently, trying to focus. Dawn poked her again.

"I said stop Dawn-" Buffy looked at her sister in annoyance, but her gaze quickly turned into a glare, "Are those my boots? You brat!"

The six year old yelped and dodged her sisters lunge, ducking out of the bedroom.

Buffy chased her down the stairs.

"Mom!" They both yelled.

A couple blocks away from Revello Drive, a man sitting at a bus-stop bench perked up as the wind whispered into his ear.

He pulled out a pocket watch and smirked, the veins in his face becoming more prominent . "Wish granted!"

The watch glowed.

...

...

Buffy burrowed her head deeper into her pillow, trying to block out the sun shining unhindered in her room.

Poke.

"Are you still on this Dawnie?" Buffy's muffled voice said.

The poking continued. "Dawn! What did I say about the damn poking!"

"Caaaaw!"

Buffy jerked up, startling the vulture that had been poking at her enough that it quickly took flight.

The blond scrambled up and glanced around wildly. She was surrounded by wilderness. Shrubs, trees, rocks, dirt as far as she could see. The bush next to her rustled and she held up her pillow as a weapon, but the little rabbit that hopped out was less than scared of her. "What the hell?"

"Ah, madam, are you not happy?" Buffy turned quickly, her pillow still in front of her. A man stood not far from her, dressed in a suit and swinging a pocket watch.

Buffy stared at him, his 'aura' seemed familiar. "Who are you, where are we, and those shoes totally don't match your shirt!"

The man glared at her. "My name is not important, and where we are, stupid human, is the 'old west', as you call it-"

Buffy's eyes turned to the watch he was holding. '_It's not a pendant, but.._' Her eyes lit with recognition as she put two and two together.

The next thing the demon knew, he was holding his face and gripping his watch tightly. "You.. you punched me? After I granted your wish? The nerve of some people-" He angrily started to rant.

"'Some people'? That's Slayer to you, vengeance demon." She crossed her arms and glared at the guy, watching his eyes widen. "Though, I don't see how you could have granted a wish I didn't make. For that matter, where was the vengeance even involved?"

"I listen to the wishes of little girls and grant them to the ones that are lonely." He ignored her interjecting of "That's soo not creepy!" and pulled his hand away, the blood gone from his nose. "I granted her wish, even if it was a tad bit, indirect."

"But, that's... cheating!" Buffy darted forward and tried to grab the watch from his hands, but he dodged back, now knowing he was dealing with a Slayer and not some random human.

"I don't think so, Slayer." He pocketed the watch and tipped his hat to her. "Enjoy your wish, I'll be around, but I doubt we'll see each other again soon."

The vengeance demon faded out before her eyes, leaving the young girl alone in the middle of nowhere, in the early 1900s old west, still in her pajamas with her pillow lying a few feet away.

"Why do these things always happen to me!" She yelled, shaking her fist at the sky.


End file.
